A Thorn In My Side
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: Ruby's caught in between two worlds, as an old shadow of her past returns, trying to lure her Into the dark side. Unable to choose a side, Ruby realizes that her decision could bring both the world's fall and salvation. T just in case, I suck at summaries...


_**A/N:**_Another RWBY fic! I came up with this idea when discussing a Cinder and Summer Rose theory. And like always, my fingers just have to type it. Anyways, please review! As I would love some feedback! :)

**Disclaimer: **RWBY was created by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth...So They own it, not me.

* * *

_A Thorn In My Side: The Return Of The Forgotten Rose_

_'Summer Rose; Thus Kindly I Scatter'_

Ruby Rose couldn't help but read those words that would haunt her mind. Her hands were trembling, holding the crimson red rose. Choking back tears, her frail voice managed to utter, "I did it mom." She couldn't help but grin at the sentence. "I did it Mom." A tear strolled down her cheek, but she didn't bother wiping it away. "It's been a while since I got into Beacon. You know, like you always planned..."

Silence. Then again the young girl knew there wasn't going to be a response. Shaking her head, she smiled again and continued. "Graduation's coming soon! I'm officially going to be a huntress!" A small smile escaped her lips. "Like you mother..."

"It's been a while, so how about we chat for a bit?" Silence. She sighed and sat down next to her mother's grave. "I met friends mother. They're not like you, but they're something! "

"I have Yang, my amazing sis!" She smiled and looked around at the winter wonderland. The snow, white and pure, falls downward from the heavenly clouds. It was simply breathtaking for her. It reminded her of the time when she met her sister, Yang Xiao Long. Of course, she was adopted, but that didn't stop them from becoming sisters.

"And there's Blake, always so mysterious, so calm..."

"And then my partner, Weiss...she was a pain at first, always yelling at me! But now she's nicer...Oh! And we became Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed, her silver eyes wide. "And get this! I'm the LEADER! Just like you! "

Ruby sighed and looked at the snow. She shuffled her feet nervously, rubbing her palms. "Mother, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you didn't...scatter..."

Silence. "I wonder if I would have this life. Ya know? With team RWBY? It makes me wonder...Was it for the best?" Tears escaped her eyes.

"Mother, I've grown. If only you could see me. "

"Mother, why did you leave? I want to see you..." She spoke again, her voice softening. She placed the rose and smiled weakly. "Mother, I know I'll see you again...But not now...I have a responsibility now, just like you did...when you left for war.." She clenched her fists. "Mother, I truly miss you. " She curled into a ball, allowing herself to cry her heart out.

"Mother, come back..."

Two silver eyes watched with guilt. "Oh my..is that really you? " The woman whispered to herself. She felt strong guilt.

"Ruby, you truly blossomed into a beautiful rose." A small smile crept on her lips.

"You're not going to show mercy, right?" A voice hissed.

She spun around, coming face to face with Cinder Fall. Snapping her fingers, a small flame formed on the tips of Cinder's fingers. Cinder smirked.

"Oh, Summer...don't go easy on her..."

Summer Rose glared and adjusted her white cloak. "Of course not! "

"Better be! Now, we need to get her on our side."

"The deal never stated that! " Summer snapped.

"She's the 'Simple Soul' we need!"

"Do we have evidence of that?"

"JUST GET HER ON OUR SIDE!"

"NO!"

"Very well..." Cinder smirked. "I believe you want to go back to insanity. You miss the feeling? Being left to die?"

Summer growled and glared at her.

"Who saved you?"

"You.." She whispered.

"Good. Now get her on our side."

Summer frowned. "I won't guarantee it, but I'll try."

The flame disappeared from her fingers. Cinder nodded in approval. "Perfect." She muttered, before walking away from the scene.

Summer sighed and looked back at Ruby. How could a mother do that to a daughter? But going back to insanity...Summer couldn't risk that. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"My demons are rising Ruby, and everything will change from now on. Until then, Thus Kindly I Scatter. " And with that she disappeared into thin air.


End file.
